Welcome Home
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: It's been months since the finale of the Fourth Great Ninja War and Sasuke has returned to Konoha. The rest of Team 7 are happy to have him back, despite the things he's done, and greet him with open arms. But, Naruto might have secret feelings for the Uchiha, ones he's never had the chance to act upon. Will he have his chance now? Rated M for Smut and Yaoi. SasuNaru, Oneshot.


It had been a couple of months since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, a couple of months since the infamous Uchiha Sasuke had returned.

It was a hectic process, persuading the elders of the village to drop the charges against the raven haired boy, now a man, but with the efforts of Team 7 and Lady Tsunade, they had done it.

Sakura had cried, embracing her former childhood crush with gusto, almost breaking the poor man's ribs as she did so. Even Naruto had shed a tear, wrapping his arms around his old friend and burying his face into the crook between Sasuke's shoulder and neck, to hide his tears from the watching eyes of the other people in the room.

But neither of them had been able to spend time with Sasuke since then. With a sympathetic smile from the Fifth Hokage, she had ordered them out of her office, stating that she and the Uchiha had much to discuss. She hadn't even allowed Shizune to stay in the room.

Since then, the two had had their hands full with the village and their friends. There was no shortage of injured shinobi at the hospital and Sakura had spent much of her time slaving over dying bodies and bloody wounds, and she had managed to save the lives of every one of her patients.

That was why Naruto was alone. Even though his pink-haired team mate was having one of her rare days away from the hospital, she had her hands full with consoling Ino, who was still getting over the death of her father. In fact, Naruto himself had been invited to the funeral which was to take place next week, combined with the funeral of Shikamaru's father, Shikaku.

But despite the losses, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy. His sympathy went out to both the Nara and Yamanaka families, but he had his best friend back, the boy he had grown to love.

It was true that he had once hated the boy, but not through any fault of his. He merely detested the fact that, despite their similarities as orphans, Sasuke had turned out better than him. He was more intelligent, faster and stronger than Naruto. He had the attention of all the girls at the academy, Sakura included, and the village never hated him like they did Naruto.

Of course, that had all been explained in recent years, what with him being the jinchuriki of the demon fox that had destroyed the village and claimed hundreds of lives, including his mothers and fathers.

But, that was all water under the bridge now.

On that thought, Naruto grinned, the smile almost splitting his face in two as he walked towards the Uchiha estate. One of the houses had been refurbished on Sasuke's arrival into the village and it was where he had been told to stay, though he had not been back to his home yet. But, Naruto had made a conscious effort to stop by there every day, except yesterday, yesterday he went for ramen with Iruka-sensei when he should have gone to visit Sasuke.

As Naruto walked, uninterrupted by anyone on his set path, he thought more about his feelings for Sasuke. He couldn't pin point the time and place he had started to love him, but he did know it was sometime after the Chunnin exams, after he had felt the panic and fear that coursed through him once he saw that giant snake staring down his team mate.

Yeah, that point seemed as good as any for Naruto to admit he had begun to harbour feelings for the other boy. Truthfully, it was the entire reason he hadn't given up. If his feelings were nothing more than platonic, he may have agreed with the rest of his classmates when they decided to stop the Uchiha by killing him.

But they weren't platonic, and so, even when Sasuke had attempted to hurt Sakura, Naruto had found himself unable to fatally wound him.

That's were his thoughts ended as he stopped in front of the large Uchiha estate, his hands resting behind his head as he looked up at the tall buildings. He carried on forward, past the first few empty houses until he saw the one he knew belonged to Sasuke.

Well, as the last living Uchiha descendant, they all belonged to him but, whatever.

Naruto stepped up to the front door, knocking on the wooden frame and shouting out for his friend, "Hey! Sasuke-teme!" he yelled out, hoping he would be home today, "It's me!'

Naruto waited, and with each passing moment his grin faded.

He sighed, "Guess I'll try again tomorrow" he mumbled under his breath, unable to keep the boredom and un-satisfaction out of his voice before a noise and movement within the house caught his attention.

A key could be heard turning before the door opened, revealing the Uchiha in all his glory. He stood, his head tilted to the side in confusion, "Naruto?" he asked, surprised.

Naruto grinned, "Hey!" he greeted, barging past Sasuke's arm as he invited himself in, throwing his shoes off before stepping out of the genkan and up onto the Uchiha's wooden floor.

"Whoa!" the blonde grinned, exploring the house uninhibited, gazing at Sasuke's belonging, "This is the first time I've been in your house teme! It's huge!"

Sasuke sighed, shutting the door as he followed his amazed friend around the house, "Really? I didn't notice" he mumbled, feeling uncertain about himself and unsure about how he should react to Naruto.

Naruto turned to face his friend as he followed him into the living room. There was a kotatsu in the centre of the room, surrounded by dark cushions that one would sit on to use the table. There was also a large couch aimed at a TV and a bookcase on the far wall, much more than Naruto had ever had in his lounge.

"Seriously Sasuke, your house rocks!" Naruto grinned, thinking of how his own floors were littered with empty instant ramen cups and expired milk, "Though, you have only been here for about a month…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe" he muttered, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the blonde asked, acting like he was annoyed, though it was obvious that he wasn't attempting to resist the raven headed man.

Sasuke shrugged, rolling his eyes, "I'm going back to what I was doing" he informed Naruto, "You are going to leave."

That was when Naruto pulled his wrist from Sasuke's grip, "No!" he said determinedly, "You disappear from the village for over three years and now you want me to leave you alone?" he muttered sarcastically, "You'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again!"

Sasuke smirked, "Ever?" he teased, '"What about when I'm changing?" he asked the blonde.

The blonde crossed his arms, "We're both guys, there's nothing to hide here" he smirked at the other man, "Unless you're afraid that you're inferior to me."

Sasuke let out, what would have been a laugh, if he didn't suppress it into a snort, "Oh please" he muttered, "I've got nothing to be afraid about" he smirked, knowing he was annoying his blonde friend, "I know I'm superior."

Naruto growled, "Shut up teme!" he yelled, moving his hands to his zipper and yanking it down.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the other male's wrists to stop him from taking off his pants.

"Proving to you that I'm bigger!" Naruto yelled back, struggling against Sasuke's hands to pull down his zipper fully.

Sasuke sighed in exhaustion before picking a picture frame from the wall, the picture that the two of them had taken along with Sakura and Kakashi as Team 7, and bonking Naruto on the head with it.

In the next moment, Naruto was on the floor, grabbing his head and rolling around whilst whining, "Sasuke you dummy!" he yelled, "That hurt!"

Sasuke just made a "Hn" sound as he put the picture back up, glad that Naruto's shenanigans were over. It wasn't like he didn't have excellent self-control but he wasn't sure what would happen if Naruto just so happened to pull it out and compare sizes. Even the thought made blood rush to his cheeks momentarily.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Sasuke's train of thought, "Aren't you even going to apologize!?"

"For what" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice, earning a rise out of the Uzumaki.

"For hitting me on the head!" Naruto yelled, '"You have to say sorry! Or apologize to me some other way!"

Sasuke sighed, deciding to entertain his team mate as he asked, "Like how?"

Naruto's sapphire eyes brightened as he grinned at the Uchiha, "You have to let me go into your room" he said, "Do that and we're all even."

Sasuke frowned at the odd request, though he couldn't ignore the rush of excitement the idea of Naruto in his bedroom brought him, though in his mind, Naruto was wearing far less.

"Okay" he shrugged, turning around to lead Naruto to the staircase down the hall and climbing upwards, stopping at the second door, "This is my room" he told the blonde before opening the door, allowing Naruto to go inside.

Naruto went in, sensing the Sasuke followed him inside as he heard the door shut behind the two of them. It looked fairly normal. There was nothing that differed this room from any other young man's, except for perhaps how clean it was.

Naruto grinned wickedly as he rushed to the drawers found in Sasuke's room.

"Hey!" Sasuke complained, taking a few steps forward as Naruto went through his belongings, "What do you think you're doing!"

Naruto turned around to flash the Uchiha a sheepish grin, "Just looking" he chuckled, pulling some t-shirts out of the drawer, "You need to update your wardrobe" he joked, comparing the identical black shirts.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he moved over to the bed, spinning around as he fell backwards onto the comfortable mattress, his arm laid over his eyes as he lay still.

Time passed as the two stayed like that, Sasuke unmoving on his bed and Naruto searching through everything that the other man owned. If it had been anyone else, even Sakura, Sasuke knew he would have been annoyed, pissed off even, but it was Naruto and Naruto made him feel happier, so it was okay.

The silence was only broken when Naruto gave a low cough, "Sasuke?" he asked, earning a "Hn" of acknowledgment from the man in question, "What's this?" he asked, holding up a coil of tightly woven red rope.

Sasuke turned his head to look, his arm falling off his face as he explained, "That's rope Naruto" he told the blonde, a hint of sarcasm leaking into his voice, "We use it to tie things."

Naruto growled, "I'm not stupid!" he protested, standing up and marching over to the man on the bed, "I know it's a rope, and I know what you do with it! I want to know why is it in your bedroom!?"

Sasuke just smirked up at Naruto, "Why do you think?" he asked, letting the information sink in.

Naruto stood for a moment before the realisation hit him, to Sasuke, it was almost like a light bulb turning on above Naruto's head, "Oh" he muttered, looking down at the rope in his hand.

Sasuke sat up, grabbing the rope and pulling, intentionally pulling the blonde on top of him, "Why?" the raven haired man asked as he held Naruto, "You want to try?"

Naruto blushed, fumbling up quickly as he let go of the rope, effectively giving it to Sasuke, "No!" he protested, backing away with his hands raised in surrender, "No way!"

Sasuke smirked, standing up and approaching the blonde, "Come on" he teased Naruto, unrolling the rope in his hand, "You'll learn to love it" he told the Uzumaki as his smirk grew wider.

Naruto just shook his head, "No" he protested, weaker this time as he gulped, "W-Why would I want to do that with you?" he asked, trying to deny what he felt for the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked more, closing the gap between them as he rested his arms on either side of Naruto's head, leaning in towards him, "Come on Naruto" he teased, "You can't fool me, I know you want it" he chuckled, caressing Naruto's face gently.

Naruto was about to say no again when Sasuke shoved his legs apart with his own, placing his own leg between Naruto's.

"Okay" Naruto blushed, throwing caution to the wind as he looked from Sasuke, to the rope in his hand, "Okay."

Sasuke blinked, not expecting Naruto to give in, or at least, not so easily, but he grinned all the same.

"Come on then" he chuckled, grabbing Naruto's wrists and throwing him to the bed, much to Naruto's surprise. Before he could arrange himself, his arms were lifted above his head and his wrists tied together to the bedpost.

"T-That was quick" he muttered, blushing as he looked at Sasuke who was sat between his open legs, "W-What now?"

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling at his friends naivety, "You can really be a blonde sometimes" he chuckled, unzipping Naruto's jacket and throwing it wide open.

Naruto blushed some more as Sasuke's hands slipped underneath the bottom of his shirt, feeling the flushed skin of his stomach, where the seal was located.

Sasuke sighed, reaching into his bedside drawer for a kunai, earning a brief look of fear from Naruto, before he tore through Naruto's shirt, ripping the clothing off of him.

"H-Hey!" Naruto protested, watching the tattered remains of his shirt be thrown away, "I liked that shirt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss and lick at Naruto's neck, "Shut up dobe" he chuckled before sucking and biting, leaving tiny red marks over Naruto's skin.

Naruto jumped in surprise every time Sasuke bit down, though he whimpered at the strange feeling as he felt blood rush to his crotch.

Sasuke stopped his ministrations, sitting up to remove his own shirt, throwing it onto the clean floor and displaying his torso for Naruto. Naruto gazed at the sight, almost drooling as he took in Sasuke's pale skin and tight muscles.

The Uchiha smirked, watching Naruto watch him, "You like what you see?" he teased, looking at Naruto's lean frame as he said so, "You won't for long" he chuckled mysteriously, hopping off the bed.

Naruto panicked for a second, wondering what Sasuke would do before he hopped back onto the bed, a Konoha ninja headband in his hands. "Here" he smirked, tying it around Naruto's head so it rested comfortably in front of his eyes.

Naruto's vision went dark as the makeshift blindfold was put on, "No fair!" he whined, wriggling around, though he couldn't escape from his restraints, "I-I didn't agree to this!"

Sasuke could be heard chuckling and the sound of clothing could be heard. Naruto assumed he was removing his pants.

His suspicion was confirmed when Sasuke leaned forward to lick at Naruto's ear and a hard rod prodded his stomach, showing Naruto that the Uchiha was just as excited as he was.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's cold fingers at his fly and the unzipping of his pants before his bare legs were exposed to the air. Naruto shivered, knowing that only the thin fabric of his patterned underwear stopped Sasuke from seeing his junk.

"S-Sasuke" he protested, "I don't know if-" Naruto was cut off as lips met his. Naruto shut his eyes behind the blind fold as he felt Sasuke's tongue push its way into his mouth and dominate his tongue.

He didn't even notice the fingers that hooked into his waistband and pull at his underwear. Only when the kiss broke and Sasuke tugged at the cloth that Naruto could feel was around his ankles did he become aware that he was now fully naked.

Naruto could feel the blood rush to his skin as he held his breath, wondering what Sasuke was doing.

"You're beautiful" he heard the Uchiha mutter, causing a smile to appear on his face before something hard pressed against his face.

"Open up" Naruto heard Sasuke tease as he leaned above him. Naruto, slightly embarrassed, opened his mouth so that Sasuke could enter.

Naruto almost gagged instantly, Sasuke thrusting his hips too far into Naruto's mouth for him to handle. Fortunately, he seemed to understand and slowed it down, allowing Naruto to accustom himself to the sensation of a man in his mouth.

It took Naruto a minute to realise the sounds Sasuke was making. As his tongue licked along the Uchiha's shaft, Sasuke could be heard grunting and moaning above him.

"Naruto" he heard, a breathless pant amidst the groans, "More."

This spurred Naruto on and he began to suck faster, meeting the thrust of Sasuke's hips with the bobs of his head.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to quickly remove himself from Naruto, "No more" he panted, giving Naruto the impression that he was close, "Not yet."

That was all that was heard before hands could be felt around Naruto's member. Since Sasuke was so vocal, it had caused Naruto to remain erect as he gave head.

It wasn't too long before hot breath hit Naruto's manhood and hair could be felt tickling his thighs. He could almost picture Sasuke's head between his legs and moaned in appreciation.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as his manhood was enveloped by the raven haired man, his expert lips sucking at the erect appendage. The Uchiha even hummed around his member, sending vibrations through him and causing him to buck his hips wildly.

"Yes!" he yelled, gasping uncontrollably as he felt a cold digit poke at his backside. Naruto was no idiot, he knew what Sasuke was doing, what he was preparing him for. All he did in response was spread his legs that little bit wider, allowing for easier access.

Naruto groaned endlessly as Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of him whilst his tongue lapped at his leaking member, making the blonde's brain feel fuzzy with all the pleasure he was feeling.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The mouth was moved away from his twitching member and the fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and unfulfilled. Naruto squirmed, still blind to everything that was happening as he called out, "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke could be heard chuckling, and Naruto felt his presence in front of him as the headband was moved, pushed off of his head.

Naruto squinted at the bright light before looking at Sasuke. He leaned above him, his wet manhood ready, at his entrance, waiting for Naruto's word.

Naruto groaned, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes as he nodded his head, "Do it" he said, "Fuck me."

Sasuke smirked and pushed in, not allowing Naruto time to adjust as he buried himself to the hilt. Naruto called out in pain, arching his back off of the bed and tightening his bound hands into fists as tears stung his eyes.

Sasuke paused and waited for Naruto's pain to diminish. He got Naruto's permission to move once he started to wiggle his hips, a silent sign that begged for more.

Sasuke's smirk turned to a grin as he continued his movements, thrusting in and out of Naruto with relative ease. Naruto bit his lip to stop from screaming out as a mixture of pleasure and pain built up within him, the rope rubbing against his wrists as he twisted and pulled with his arms instinctively.

Suddenly, Sasuke thrust deep inside of Naruto, hitting his prostate and making Naruto see stars. He let out this scream, unable to hide the pleasure and animal lust as he bucked his hips towards Sasuke, trying to meet his thrusts so he could feel that again. Screw the pain! It was worth it.

They spent minutes like that, the sound filled with pants and groans of Sasuke and the screams of pleasure from Naruto, before Naruto felt his end coming closer. His insides tightened around Sasuke's thrusting manhood as he came, erupting all over his tanned stomach and chest.

With one final thrust, Sasuke unleashed his seed inside of Naruto, throwing his head back to moan loudly as he did so.

He collapsed, pulling out of Naruto as he fell beside the blonde boy. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, unable to embrace the paler one since his hands were tied.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Yeah?" the Uchiha responded, trying to catch his own breath.

"Can you please untie me?"

Sasuke looked, realising his friend was still bound and pulling at the rope, letting Naruto's arms fall to his sides. He instantly wrapped his arms around the other, pulling their bodies together as he grinned, "Welcome home Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, wrapping his own arms around the blonde and burying his face beneath the Uzumaki's chin, "It's good to be home, dobe."


End file.
